Team Escape
Team Escape is a co-operative game mode exclusive to Need for Speed: World. It a a PvE game mode (Player vs Environment) with players going up against the Palmont Police Department It was included with six events in a patch applied on March 29th, 2011 and two additional events were added with a patch applied on February 7th, 2012. Gameplay Team Escape events take place along an enclosed A to B course with up to four players working together to evade the police. The effective force, tactics and vehicles utilised by the police will become more aggressive as players progresses through the course. All participating players begin alongside each other and they each have to reach the finish line of the course before a timer runs out. Players must work as a team and help each other navigate the opposing police forces along the course. Players busted by the police will be allowed to respawn on a teammate as long as there are enough strikes available. Each course has a differing number of available strikes with each respawn player removing an available strike. Busted players will not be allowed to respawn if there are no more strikes available but can still earn rewards if all remaining players complete the course. 'Police' Many courses feature pre-designed occurrences such as Road Blocks, Spike Strips and Rhino Units deployed by differing vehicles of the Palmont Police Department. Different vehicle types feature a differing degree of success in Team Escape events; Heavy vehicles are better equipped to ram through Road Blocks, Sports cars are much more capable of evading Rhino Units and Supercars are capable of out running police units. Juggernaut skill equipped vehicles are best suited for Team Escape events due to their increased mass over all other vehicles at the expense of degraded base performance. Police vehicles are a lot heavier than most of the vehicles made available to players. Some Skill Mods make it possible for a player to increase the mass of their car in collisions, increase the duration of the Juggernaut power-up and increase the force of Emergency Evade. 'Evasion' All police vehicles have a weak spot that players can utilise to quickly disable them, slow them down or evade them. All police vehicles are vulnerable to being rammed until becoming disabled but some vehicles feature easier methods of being disabled. Most police units are vulnerable towards the rear of their vehicle. Ramming into the side of a Civic or Muscle police unit is most effective towards the rear of the vehicle. Federal units are more vulnerable just in front of their rear wheels as they are the most likely police unit to flip over. Stationary Rhino SUV Units are most vulnerable behind the rear wheels although a heavy vehicle is required to effectively force a unit from a roadblock. Rhino SUV Units driving towards the player are easiest to evade by luring them into turning in one direction and them having the player change to another. 'Power-ups' Players can use their Power-Ups to help themselves or help their fellow team members evade the police. Team Escape features two exclusive Power-Ups; Team Slingshot and Team Emergency Evade with each only being usable in a Team Escape event. 'Rewards' Players are awarded Cash and Rep at the end of the event so long as they reach the finish line before the timer runs out. Players will earn more Cash and Rep if all four team members cross the finish line. Greater rewards are given if the team members finish within a time close to each other's and if there are any unused arrest strikes. Events There are eight Team Escape events available in Need for Speed: World. Each event is class-restricted with the exception of Underground and High Stakes. Patch History Category:Event Types (World) Category:Need for Speed: World